Prohibido
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Definitivamente estaba enfermo, lo sabía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Le encantaba su hermano, aunque estuviese prohibido. ItaSasu. Leve mención de SasuSaku.


¡Hola, hola! Bueno, mi amado husbando me ha pedido que le dedique una pequeña historia de estos dos y como soy una waifu complaciente he decido darle el gusto, así que agradecedle a **boymeetsevil** por estar leyendo esto aquí y ahora (?) Debo avisar que esto es un Universo Alterno a la historia real, se me hizo más sencillo de este modo ¡espero que disfrutéis!

* * *

\- Hablo -

Narro.

 _"Pienso"_

* * *

Capítulo único

Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira. No te olvides de cómo respirar. ¿Quién dijo que era tarea sencilla? Definitivamente era un reverendo idiota. Sin embargo, no más de lo que él mismo lo era. Desvió su mirada oscura al reloj de pulsera que portaba en su diestra. En ese momento las agujas se detuvieron en su próximo destino, marcando las cuatro y cuarto. Sus párpados se cerraron antes de que tomara una buena bocanada de aire, buscando serenarse. Aquello que estaba viendo le alteraba más de lo que él mismo deseaba reconocer. _"Soy patético."_ pensó, con sorna. ¿Qué otra definición podía encontrar más que esa? Había caído demasiado bajo, no quería pensar en lo que dirían sus padres si le vieran ahí, parado en mitad del pasillo, con la puerta del baño entreabierta y observando la figura de su hermano menor, que se volvía difusa detrás del cristal de la ducha. Sí, iría al infierno de cabeza, estaba enfermo.

El agua dejó de caer y supo que su momento de diversión había llegado a su fin, aunque fuese más pronto de lo que deseaba. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, recargando su espalda al lado de la misma y dejando escapar todo el aire que había retenido de forma inconsciente en sus pulmones. Sus párpados nuevamente acogieron en su refugio aquella mirada oscura que poseía, permitiéndole alejarse de la realidad por unos instantes y sumergirse por completo en sus pensamientos. Del otro lado de aquel pezado de madera tallada se encontraba su hermano, completamente desnudo. Se imaginó el cabello de reluciente tonalidad azabache pegándose a las facciones frívolas y sin sentimiento que poseía su portador. Vislumbró con una claridad casi perturbadora las gotas brillando sobre aquella piel pálida tan característica de su familia, deslizándose lentamente por esta, acariciándola del modo que él tenía prohibido por lugares que sus ojos aun desconocían.

Una risa ronca y disimulada brotó de sus labios mientras agitaba ligeramente su rostro, resignado. Mejor abandonaba esa línea de pesamientos, no sería bueno _animarse_ demasiado en mitad del pasillo de su hogar. Nuevamente el mundo se pudo deleitar con su mirada cuando esta abandonó su escondite, y solo entonces Itachi se percató de que no se encontraba solo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ahí estaba él, clavando su penetrante mirada oscura tan similar a la propia sobre su persona, una de sus cejas enarcadas en interrogante. Durante un efímero momento se deleitó con la imagen de aquel pecho bien formado completamente desnudo, el pantalón vaquero cayendo de forma provocadora sobre las caderas de quien lo portaba. Al parecer aun tenía el pelo húmedo, porque llevaba una toalla alrededor de sus amplios hombros y se dedicaba a secarlo con una de sus manos. En ese momento fue más que evidente la razón de que tuviera aquel increible sequito de admiradoras en su instituto. Que dios le diera fuerzas, porque sino juraba que le estamparía en ese mismo instante contra la pared y no le dejaría escapar hasta conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

\- Pasaba por aquí -alguien debería darle un oscar al mejor actor, porque no era natural la calma con la que era capaz de hablar a pesar de todo lo que rondaba sus pensamientos.

\- Ya veo. Quítate.

Aparentemente se había terminado la conversación. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras dócilmente obedecia su petición, permitiéndole el paso y caminando detrás de él una vez este se comenzó a alejar. Sasuke estaba equivocado si pensaba que le dejaría escapar de su compañía tan fácilmente. Oh, no, él aun quería deleitarse un poco más con las vistas que ofrecía aquella maravillosa espalda que poseía.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Con Naruto?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces con quién? ¿Sakura-chan?

No hubo respuesta. Era evidente que su hermano buscaba deshacerse de él con su indiferencia. Desgraciadamente para Sasuke, Itachi tenía años de experiencia tratando con esos silencios que, lejos de intimidarle, le fascinaban. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Aprovechando la diferencia de tamaños que había entre ambos, estiró uno de sus brazos y sin previo aviso le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegando su pecho a la espalda del moreno y atrapándole entre ambas extremidades, pasando estas por su cuello a modo de abrazo antes de inclinarse ligeramente hasta que sus labios hallaron su oreja.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas y nos divertimos juntos, hermanito? -susurró de forma lenta, casi seductora. Sentía la tentación de morderle, pero se contuvo. Se conformó con sentirle tensarse entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Eres imbécil? -su molestia era evidente, y quedó confirmada cuando no dudó en golpearle las costillas con su codo. Al instante le liberó, frotándose en sitio afectado y soltando una exagerada queja-. Piérdete -le vio alejarse, pero una sonrisa ladina se curvó en sus labios. Había notado el ligero rubor que resaltaba sobre aquella pálida piel. Sasuke era fácil de avergonzar, eso le parecía tan condenadamente lindo. Adoraba burlarse de él.

\- Saluda a Sakura-chan de mi parte -comentó a sus espaldas antes de que su hermano le cerrara las puertas de su cuarto en las narices. No recibió respuesta.

Sí, su hermano iba a salir con su novia, lo sabía. Le había escuchado _por accidente_ hablar con ella por teléfono antes de que entrara al baño. _"Soy realmente patético"._ Obsesionado con su hermano menor a pesar de ser consciente de que tenía una adorable novia, definitivamente había tocado fondo. Pero no importaba si estaba bien o mal, él aun podía seguir deleitándose de vez en cuando con el pecado andante que significaba Sasuke antes sus ojos, aunque estuviese prohibido.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué tal estuvo? La verdad es que no sabía bien que escribir, pero me pareció bien empezar con algo suave. Lo siento si te desilusioné, husbando, pero aun soy primeriza en el mundo del yaoi (?) Quizás en otro momento te regalo una historia más emocionante (?)

¡Espero que disfrutarais de este pequeño! ¡Cualquier comentario será bien recibido! ¡Un beso enorme!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
